Aru Akise
Skills Aru Akise (he doesn't mind being called by either his given name or his surname) is an unusually sharp young man. He's an aspiring detective. Known to occasionally spend time working with the police force on some tougher cases, he's been able to solve them with more and more frequency the longer he's been at it. It's technically just a hobby; the police force doesn't call him in to help solve cases like happens in a lot of instances. But because he's good at it they let him help and he's pretty respected in most places. He's a very logical thinker and can put two and two together with ease, getting the answer very quickly. He's always been good in school, and he has some knowledge of how technology works along with being well-versed in hand-to-hand combat. Besides that, he's determined and not easily stopped. But he's still just a human. And he's sometimes too nice, like when he gives an enemy who's been trying to kill him first aid without thinking that that enemy will definitely turn right around and... well, complete their objective. He'll go to foolish extremes for people he likes, and occasionally goes too far in taunting people. Personality Akise is one of a kind, that's for sure. First of all, he's a smart person. A brilliant one, probably. He's logical and knows quite a bit, being one of those rare people who pay attention during and enjoy doing schoolwork... although he does like doing detective work more. Aru's also a self-described 'boy detective' - something that was programmed into him by his creator, though he doesn't know it - and he plans on one day being a world-famous investigator. He's worked with the police force in the past, enjoying it greatly and having the freedom to use their resources, being trustworthy to people who deserve to trust him. If someone is actually evil, though, he'll try his best to take them down. Especially when they're going to hurt someone he cares about. The 'people he cares about' group is actually a pretty easy one to get into. Unlike a lot of intelligent people, Akise is also friendly in his own way and has no trouble getting to know people and relating to them. Although he prefers to make friends a little less intelligent than himself so if he needs their help he can convince them so, he doesn't manipulate people. He likes to tease sometimes, and is not above playing along with a lie, but he doesn't deliberately manipulate others by lying to them. That is not a nice thing to do, and Akise considers himself a nice person. Which he is. He genuinely cares about others; one of the reasons he wants to be a detective is to make the world a much better place for innocents to live. He wants his friends and companions to be safe, and will do everything within his power to make that so. But even though he does want those things, there are things Akise considers more important than making the world better. Things like love. Even though he has a lot of friends, it's rare for Aru Akise to feel that kind of a strong emotion. So his sudden falling for one Yukiteru Amano was a strange happening. But it happened, and he wouldn't change that. He is and for a long time in the future completely in love with the other boy. Akise would do absolutely anything for Yukiteru, including dying for him... it was programmed into him from the beginning, but he believes firmly that his love is real. He doesn't mind it if that makes him seem creepy. Because he was determined to have Yukiteru, and he's a driven boy. He'll even go to foolish extremes... some of them which are in hindsight very bad ideas, such as flirting with and even kissing someone in front of their jealously insane girlfriend... for what he wants. For his own goals, he'll resort to anything within the law (and, if there's no way to make that happen, outside it too) to acheive them. He's sure he can do it; he believes he can do anything he puts his mind to. And with his brains, it's probably true. Appearance Akise's probably albino... well, he has the color for it, but he hasn't shown himself to be extremely sensitive to the sun, although he does always wear long sleeves even during the summer. Medium-length white hair and pale skin set off his pinkish-red eyes, which are usually mostly closed in an lazily sharp expression. He's usually got a sort of smirk on his face, too, and although it's rare for him to be worried about anything it's even more rare for him to express it at all. He's about 5'6 (maybe a little less) and is not fullgrown, still looking quite boyish and unmuscular. His choice of clothing is almost formal; he much prefers long sleeved button shirts and ties with dark slacks, generally also wearing a tie. Relationships History Once, there was a vast expanse of space and time that people learned to call the universe. And there was a place called "The World", or "Earth" in that universe, a rather crazy place hurtling wildly through the void, spinning rapidly, home to trillions. In such a place order was needed, and in this world order took the form of a god, who kept a steady watch over everything on the planet for millenia. And then one day something strange happened, causing this god to realize that action needed to be taken. Plants, people, cities, countries, civilizations, planets, universes all had something in common: they died. And this god realized something: he would die. But that day, he knew that more than that, he was dying. Not only in the present perfect, but he was in the beginning stages of disintigration in this dawn of the twenty-first century of the planet. He realized also that the world, now spinning and living, would die as he did. This, he decided, ought not to be. But could God be chosen from among the mortals? And how? That was how the survival game developed. Twelve people, humans, mortals, would be selected among the billions. And among these twelve a battle royale would occur, determining the fate of the world. The god of that world, Deus, was consulted by a man with an idea of how to accomplish this battle, with the owners of diaries being selected to gain the "Future Diary", a diary that (yes) told the future to its owner. The first owner selected would be a boy who would have a longstanding communication with Deus before being actually 'selected'. Yukiteru was a particularly interesting subject for Deus, one whom he needed to watch. So for that purpose, Deus created a new human being from the data in the universe, vast knowledge. He was designed to watch Yukiteru, to grow and live and die only for that purpose. Everything he did was only to observe what Deus wanted him to observe about his Survival Game and about the boy Yukiteru Amano. Thus, Aru Akise was born into the human world. Certainly he didn't know that he was only made to watch Yukiteru. Aru grew up in Japan as a normal human being with a normal upraising. He was always a smart child, a quiet, good one. He lived with his parents in an exceedingly normal environment, and to everyone besides the god Deus he was a perfectly normal little boy. Smart, yes, but not a supergenius and otherwise very... normal. Even as Aru matured into a young teenager, the same word would stretch to define him. He might have been considered a little weird, as he more and more frequently found cases to work on and either left right after school or didn't show up at all when working on a new one. It was allowed since he was a bright student in the first place and he'd always manage to do the homework anyway, but he didn't make a lot of friends by this route. Still, he wasn't alone or lonely, and he was still a pretty normal young man. But then the survival game began. Akise didn't know about it at first, of course, he wasn't one of the twelve selected to participate in the beginning. He was only the Observer. And even in the early stages of the game he didn't realize that he was doing everything besides what he did on a regular basis anyway. The elusive "Phantom Serial Killer" (the Third owner, though nobody knew that) case didn't seem any different than most other serial cases, although it was a little strange that the killer managed to evade the police constantly. Akise worked pretty hard on that one and finally narrowed the list of suspects down to one, but the suspect mysteriously disappeared one day, never to be seen or kill again. Still, even that wasn't so far out of the ordinary. What was out of the ordinary was that two people were involved in that case, re-emerging in a school bombing and then the collapse of a cult. A boy and a girl who seemed like normal people too, only that they were not. Their names were Yuno Gasai and Yukiteru Amano. On encountering the pair in his studies for the first time, Akise acted exactly according to script and found Yukiteru extremely interesting. But they didn't officially meet until he'd studied both for some time and decided (again, exactly as planned) that even without meeting him he liked Yukiteru a great deal. He ended up finally meeting the boy when there arose a strange chain of deaths in a mostly fixed area, a park. Suspecting that perhaps Yukiteru would once more be involved in it, Aru shadowed a group including the boy to the park. It turned out that the perpetrator of the crimes there was a group of robotic dogs controlled by another diary owner, the Tenth, and they appeared to be under attack when Akise emerged from the shadows of the trees to assist them and finally meet Yukiteru in person (he told Yukki that he was cute, which made Yuno Gasai kind of upset). He took them to an observatory where they could hide from the dogs, and there faced off with the person behind the attacks. Afterwards, Akise was accepted in friendship by all of them except Yuno, who was quite obviously insane with hidden motives and whom Yukiteru had declared his girlfriend while at the observatory. It was very shortly after this that he was taken to Pandora. Pandora History